


I Made It

by Fangirl_Hangout



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, bethyl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Hangout/pseuds/Fangirl_Hangout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will she ever find the people she loves again? Will she ever see him again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quiet

"How did you end up in here?" 

A utility closet was no place for conversation, but that was Andrew. He would try to fit talk wherever he went. Even if it was said in rushed whispers spit out between sweaty breaths.

Her lips where pursed in a straight line as she parted plastic bottles hurriedly. "Taken."

"I found this place while I was out on the road."

On que, he dived deep into the repeated speech of his hardships and how he missed his family, a constant analogue Beth has memorized. Beth didn't blame him, he was lonely, and she understood that. But there where days that she pined for quiet, quiet where she could cry into her pillow without a guard running up to her and giving her a disgusted look. Quiet where she could only hear her the buzz of the air conditioning. Quiet where she could picture all of their faces, without being afraid of someone ripping the thoughts out of her head.

"Are you paying attention?" One of his eyebrows lifted curiously.

"I found the bottle." She held up the marked bottle and threw it into the bag, ignoring his question. His words continued as they walked through luminated hallways she had already memorized in the few weeks of training. Beth weakly pushed the red door branded OPERATING ROOM, her wrist throbbing with pain.

A man with a surgical mask glanced quickly at Beth and Andrew, his features bathed in annoyance.

"Do you have the pills?" 

She handed the bottle to him with robotic movements, her eyes placed on the white floor tiles. As she turned clumsily, ready to run through the door, a steady body held her arms firmly.

"Beth, I would like to talk to you." A feminine voice said ridgedly. Beth's heart beat quickly as she was led out the door. The woman led her through a maze of hallways, to a small office lit by delicate light streaming through a little square window. She paced around the room, creepily.

The woman rubbed her chin, her black eyes cold. "You're adjusting well, Beth."

"I hope you understand our rules. We have a strict set of regulations. I don't need any accidents."

"You're part of a system."

Beth nodded obediently, painfully replaying the memory of the beating she received after trying to escape. The black eye still prominent on her features pulsing at the thought.

"We saved you, Beth." An overwhelming anger filled Beth's mind, as she struggled not to scream.

"That man that was with you, he is dead."

A furious whisper escaped her. "He is not dead."

"He is not dead." Beth spoke louder, her blue eyes staring into the stone cold black in her pupils.

"I have you figured out, Beth. I know what type of person you are." The woman spoke the words, emotionless.

"Every sacrifice we make, needs to be for the greater good. In here, you're not the greater good." Beth's anger grew stronger, as she clenched her fists. The woman approached her with proud strides, Beth's eyes trained bitterly on the woman's cruel eyes. 

Arrows of pain where shot into her jaw, as she tried to reach for the knife that wasn't there. The side of the woman's gun struck her face so quickly, there was no warning, only the taste of warm blood spreading in Beth's mouth. 

"Get back to the operating room." The woman spit on the ground, with a dark frown.

\---------------------

Delicate fingers clean the wide gash in her cheek. It stings the mutilated tissue, her eyes watering. Her hand slams against the bed post, as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"It's ok, it's going to prevent infection. It will only last a second." Andrew's voice was uncomfortably soft.

"I used to do this for my little brother, he always used to get cuts." His face was happy, but as his sentence went on, a depressing frown found his lips.

Beth spoke, her blue eyes wide. "What was his name?"

"Joseph." He whispered to the ground, his eyes away from Beth.

Beth felt an odd sympathy, as she sat there watching him, puzzled.

"How did it happen?"

"These group of guys robbed our camp, I killed one of them. They used my brother against me, they did things to him that nobody should have to go through."

His green eyes became a sick grey, as tears streamed down his face.

"I just watched him, they just held me while I watched him scream my name. He screamed my name while they did it to him. He screamed my name, until they slit his throat. He was only thirteen for gods sake. He was only thirteen. He was only thirteen."

Andrew wrapped his hands around his face, loud sobs shaking him. His head fell into Beth's lap. She awkwardly petted his back, unsure of what to do.

"They didn't even kill me. They beat me half to death, and then they left me. They didn't have the courtesy to even put a bullet in my head."

A picture flashed in Beth's head. Long hair and sheriff's hat. Blue eyes that lost color as they grew. It was Carl. When she thought of Carl in Joseph's place, she felt the need to cry with Andrew. 

Then she remembers that she shouldn't care because she will never see him again, and the tears become real.

As they both sob, alone in trance. A hospital bed zooms past them, as doctors shout orders.

"What the fuck are they doing in the sleeping quarters?" Beth whispers, shakily.

The man who looked at them like animals yesterday, shouted. "Beth, Andrew, we need you!" 

As Beth turned her head, to see the patient, her eyes became wide, and her mouth fell open.

Short grey hair. Colorless eyes. 

It was Carol.


	2. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth waits.

There were no walkers. No bodies strewn across the floor like decorations. There was a soft mattress underneath her weight. A feather pillow under her head. The walls shined white, and the sun reflected orange light through the quaint window. The feeling was extraordinary when the soft sheets rubbed against her skin. There was no itch from the grime that had become a second layer for her. Her hair was brushed golden and laid out onto the pillow underneath her. For a few minutes, she just absorbed the wondrous surroundings. A delightful happiness graced her mind, and she felt a smile curl her lips. She reluctantly lifted herself from the bed, scared that if she moved all this would shatter in front of her into a million pieces. 

A warm, tired voice echoed into the room. "Bethy! Wake up! Breakfast!"

She looked around, puzzled, recognizing the beautiful, safe haven she had found as her old room. There was a little painting of a dove above her bed, and a decorated bible sat up on her nightstand. She looked down, wriggling her toes, and giggled at the plush carpet that massaged her feet. It felt as if all of the ugliness was a dream, and she was back home again. With Daddy, Maggie, Shawn, even Mom. She almost skipped into her bathroom, savoring everything that was happening, listening to every sound she can hear. Her feet stopped when she saw herself in the mirror. She stared in awe. There was no dirt, or sweat, or blood, only a young face. Her eyes weren't a depressed gray, they were a shimmering oceanic teal. The prominent bags under her eyes had disappeared, and the bruise that surrounded her eye socket was wiped from her features. Even the loud gash across her cheek was gone. Her lips were a subtle pink, similar to her cheeks. Her hand trembled as she reached for the knob that turned on the sink, and she half expected it to be void, but it wasn't. Warm water rushed through it, happily. She splashed it against her face, joyfully. The warm water felt like a soft wind was being blown onto her skin. She didn't even bother with brushing her teeth, she just gleefully skipped down the stairs into the home she had longed for since the day it was destroyed.

When she saw his face, tears almost fell down her cheeks. Sleek white hair, soft blue eyes, and a welcoming face, that she only remembers as a dead body.

"You're up, Bethy. Why don't you go help your mother with some breakfast." He sat on the dining room chair, happily chewing on fried eggs.

"I would love too, Daddy." His cheek was almost familiar when she pressed her lips to the side of his face. When she heard the word "mother" fall from his mouth, she almost ran into the kitchen, joyously giggling at the sound of the tractor outside.

But when she ran into the kitchen, there was no mother. When she tapped the shoulder of the thing she thought was her mother, it turned around, and the only thing she saw was a monster. It had a decaying face. The flesh on its cheeks was a rainbow of pale greens and red outlined its mouth. Like that, the marvelous dream she was crumbling around her, like she knew it would. Her eyes watched in horror as the house, she thought she came back too morphed into a menacing nothingness.

 

Beth's eyes flew open. Panicked breaths quickened her lungs. 

"It was just a dream." She whispered. 

Carol lay in front of her, her limp hand encased in Beth's moist palms. Beth had been watching her all throughout tonight, praying in quiet tears. There was no sign that Carol was alive, except the faint pulse that disappeared every few seconds, and the choked breathing forced out every few minutes. She wouldn't let them take care of her, she didn't know what they would do with her. Hushed murmurs clouded her mind, telling her to give up. With every second Carol stayed dormant, the murmurs became louder, until they became a deafening scream. More tears fell down her cheek as time went by. Then suddenly, a cough escaped Carol's mouth. Carol's eyes opened weakly, and based on her facial expressions, painfully.

"Beth... We were looking for you..." 

"Who? What happened? Did you find somebody?"

"Daryl... Rick... Maggie... they wanted to find you. They are alive."

Beth's emotions were on overdrive, as she tried to control the frantic thoughts in her head. 

"Daryl... and I... we were looking... hit by a car... Don't..."

Then there was nothing. The vibrant red spilled from Carol's mouth, painting her chin.

"Carol!" 

Beth's hands trembled, as she clumsily pressed her two fingers to Carol's blood soaked neck.

"Somebody help!"

Her mind was a hurricane of screams as the people in blue surrounded Carol's limp body. Beth waited for tears, but there was nothing, her body was just as limp as Carol's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to take this real slow... thank you guys for all the support.


	3. What It's Like to Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol is taken.

Beth whispered. "What do you think it's like to die?"

Andrew cupped his face and blew air into his palms. "I think your really scared in the beginning. Then you just let it take you. I think it feels nice."

She nodded, her nose twitching. She rubbed her eyes, counting one two three between huffs of air. Carols words echoed through her. Daryl, Maggie, Rick, all of them, they're alive. She had to leave. To find them. But worry still plagued her mind. 

"How do you know her?" 

Andrews light green eyes had an innocent tinge to them, unlike the eyes she stares into now. 

Except Daryl's. 

When she saw the mangled blue in his eyes so clearly, the live blue contradicting so much with his dark, quiet personality, she realized how clear someone can become once you really look at them. Daryl was so innocently confused, so scared of the world around him. But no one ever knew, because all that glanced at him decided that he would always equate to Merle's brother, he would be no more than the crossbow carrying loner. That night at the funeral home was a revelation, not only about how he felt, but who he was. She saw him clearly.

A light tap on her shoulder turned her towards Andrew. "Beth, were you listening?" 

"Know who?" Her voice cracked midway.

Andrew looked at her, questioningly. "The patient."

"She's from my group."

Part of her contemplated not telling him that she knew Carol, but her mind was so confused, she couldn't lie to him. 

A stern voice sent shivers through her. "Beth, Andrew! Get in here!"

Almost robotically, she walked into the room where Carol was being treated.

Beth stared at Carols almost lifeless eyes. Her lips were a mix of blue and pale green, as if they where already starting to rot off of her body.

"Broken ribs, punctured lung, arm snapped in half, her whole upper body is severely disfigured. I give her no more than twenty four hours. She lives longer than that, she might just survive." The doctor casually sipped out of a water bottle.

Beth felt horrified at the thought. "What happened to her?"

"We hit her while looking for supplies. Was with some mysterious dude."

Anger, an emotion that was almost foriegn to Beth before the apocalypse, was all that consumed her after it had begun. There where moments where she thought that it was all she could ever feel. This was one of those moments.

The door flew open, a soft breeze hitting Beth. The woman with the sinister eyes marched in, surveying the room. Immediatly, she spotted Carol, running up to her and staring at the moniter beside her.

"Bring her. She's weak." At the end of her command, the people in scrubs waiting patiently behind her, frantically began to push the bed carrying Carol's weak figure out of the room.

Beth's thoughts ran frantic through her head. "Wait, where are you taking her?" 

There was no answer, the wheels of the bed only became louder.

"Wait! What's going on?" Beth began to jog after the fast pased group.

"Please answer me!"

One man who had been holding the moniter turned to her with a pained expression, shook his head, then pushed forward. Andrew grabbed her arm, as Beth fought with his weight, pleaing for him to let her go. He placed a delicate finger to his lips and began to whisper simple condolences.

"Shhhh. It's ok. You'll be fine."

"I need to... I need to see her! They can't take her!" Her mind wished for screams, but the desperate phrases only amounted to weak mumbles. 

Hours filled with worried anger and meaningless talk flew by, with her thoughts jumbled in her head. She watched the clock tick until it hit 12:00.

"You can go now, I'm fine. Andrew, it's ok." He watched her intently. He yawned, and walked up to her.

"I just need some time to think. Alone." He shrugged, and walked into the hallway.

His words were slow. "I need to sleep. Please don't stay out here for too long."

She watched the hand move quick on the clock, peering into the hallway every time a few seconds passed. Her eyes were frantic when she heard a buzzer sound.

"SWEEP BEFORE LIGHTS OUT." A male voice echoed through the rooms.

She threw her body to the ground, shooting pain into her arm. She squeezed her eyes shut and whispered.

"It's time to fucking move."

Her arm was useless as she painfully rolled herself under the couch. Her heart beat with the sound of the oncoming footsteps. She felt the ground against her chest move, as the boots moved closer and closer. She tilted her head, watching the figures move foward. The footsteps slowed as they approached the table. She waited for one to fall to ground. The rubber soles of one of the men's boots stared at her. Her face became a sickly blue as she held her breath.

"CLEAR."

She let out a quiet breath, and her heart calmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter for the lovelies! Thanks for the love!


	4. Stay Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth finds out what the hospital really is.

Her legs tread the ground with an incessant pitter patter, her eyes frantic in the search for movement in the pitch black dark. Her senses were heightened, her ears scouring for the slightest sound. Traveling deeper into the inner workings of the hospital, her face was illuminated by the blurred red lights hung in every corner. Her back against the wall, moving with quiet strides, she peaked her head at corners for a prying look into the darkness.

As she moved deeper into the hospital, sinisterly famaliar white light began to peak into the hallways. Her breathing stopped when she heard the ceaseless sound that she recognized in a split second.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

It was a heart monitor. 

She followed the sound frantically, almost running after the echo. She squinted her eyes, sprinting after the native sound. As the white light approached her she felt her heart calm. It felt dreamlike, surreal. She was running, but it was if she was standing still, her surroundings rotating around her.

She inched toward the room with the heart monitors with severe hesitance. She peaked her head into the room, her body still when she glared inside.

Leather straps ran up and down the length of their arms and legs. A dozen pale bodies decorated the room, hospital beds underneath their weight. She opened her mouth in horror, her eyes squinted at the petrifying sight. Bite marks and scratches sprinkled their shoulders, arms, and legs. She stared at everyone of their forms in confused terror. Her eyes traveled to everyone of their bodies, until her heart stopped at the last one.

"Carol!"

Her voice was almost nonexistent, as if she had no control over speech. She ran over to Carol, her throat closed, tears blurring her vision. She threw her upper body onto Carol's bed, forcing excruciating sobs out of her mouth.

"No! No!" 

She wailed into the blanket, shaking her body with cries. Her reddened face searched for bites, scratches, anything. She saw none. At first she didn't believe herself, and searched Carol's pale skin again. No bites. She swallowed stubbornly and began shaking Carol's body. 

"Wake up, Carol. Come on. Please, just wake up." She shook her body frantically, her arm pulsing from the jolts of pain running through it. 

Beth turned her head slowly, her face frozen in terror when she heard the sound of the moans. She moved her legs slowly towards the closet in the corner, glancing at Carol every few seconds. She pressed her head on the wood, trembling. 

The moans echoed in the room, the smell of rotting bodies filling her nose. She backed away from the door, her heart pulsing faster with every step. She pieced together the caged walkers and the line of bodies she saw when she got in.

_They're doing this on purpose._

Her eyes flickered to every bite and scratch on the figures in front her, then back to the moans again. She angled her head, staring in intense distress at Carol.

Her mind was a mess of horrified thoughts, except the one quiet repetition filling her head.

"I need to get her out of here."

Her body locked in place and her heart halted in pumping. 

"Fucking bitch makes me guard the goddamn lower level..." The grumbled male voice echoed from the hallways.

She stalked to the open doorway, pearing into the hallway. He held a ciggerate in between his middle and forefinger, his large figure stomping through the hallway. In the few milliseconds she had to look, she searched for a gun on him, but there wasn't. Her eyes caught the door holding the walkers, and she sprinted to it, her heart beating in unison with every step. Miraculously, Carol's bed had been right next to the walker filled closet. She hid behind Carol's bed, her arms tucked in at her chest, praying in rushed whispers.

He stepped in the room, humming a song she had never heard. With every step he took that brought him closer, fear began to tremble her body. She followed every step he took with petrified eyes until he reached the closet of walkers, counting down under her shaking breath.

" _3... 2... 1... Now._ "

Her legs moved in strides, her hand turning the lock the made the difference between a room full of walkers, and a room void of them. She grabbed the doorknob, flinging the door open and over her body, using it as a shield between her and the dead. She heard him shout a string of profanities, sending shivers through her.

"I'll kill you, bitch! You'll burn in hell, you fucking cunt!" 

Growls and moans of the dead muffled him. She closed the closet door dodging the walkers that blocked her from Carol. She began wheeling the hospital bed across the room, pushing the bed with all the strength she could muster, her eyes squeezed shut from the pain that shook her arm. Few walkers followed her, most of them surrounding the screaming guard. She fit the hospital bed through the door, throwing her body into the hallway, a walker trailing behind her. She slammed the door shut with panicked breaths, locking it with frantic movements.

Her body fell to the ground in exhaustion, intense emotion coarsing through her veins. Her lungs heaved, and she stared at Carol, wiping sweat from her forehead. 

"Beth." Carols voice mumbled.

Beth brushed off the voice as a moment of anxious insanity, until she heard it again.

"Beth. Go. Stay safe." Another mumble echoed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter out on November 1st! Love you all, and thanks for the awesome feedback! Leave comments, I absolutely love reading what you guys have to say!


	5. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An escape plan is executed.

"Beth... leave me. Go. Just go" Carol spoke, her voice husked in pain.

Beth didn't respond, she still sat in disbelief, her wide eyes running across Carol's body.

"You need to get out of here."

"I'm not leavin' you. We're going to get out of here. The both of us." Beth lifted her body. She grabbed Carol's hand and gave it a subtle squeeze. Carol squeezed Beth's palm back, tracing the bony top of her hand.

"We don't have time then." Carol whispered, and with a painful whimper, she propped her body up.

"I want you to go up. Get all the weapons you can find, and give me that gun. I'm going to find a way out. We meet at this exact spot, ok? It's a shitty plan, but it's all we got."

Beth nodded her head, her mind frantic. Carol swung her legs and fell to the ground, her eyes shut in agony. Beth ran to her, and Carol held her hand up, halting Beth.

"I'm fine. See? Now go." Carol lifted her trembling body to a crooked stand, shooing Beth with her hand. Beth squinted her eyes shut in thought, shook her head, then began sprinting back to the main level.

"Wait!" Carol shouted weakly as Beth approached the end of the hallway.

"I know you can do this, Beth. Daryl... he...he told me you were alive, but I didn't... I didn't. You're strong, Beth, I know that now." The words fell stubbornly from Carol's mouth

Beth nodded, and resumed her sprint to the main level.

\------

"What the fuck are you doing, Beth?" Andrew whispered in distracted ears.

She flipped her mattress over frantically, her eyes flickering to every crevice and corner, almost archaically. She turned to him, a messy scowl on her expression.

"You want to get out of here or not?" She whispered, her voice husked in anger.

"What?"

"I'm getting out of here. You come, or you don't. You decide." She tilted her head, whispering solemnly.

"I... I don't... can't-"

"Whatever then. If you change your mind, I'll be meeting somebody at level C next to storage, then we're leaving, with or without you." She ran out of the room, a trash bag trailing behind her.

She gathered weapons, needles, kitchen knives, bent wire, as long as she could hurt somebody with it, she grabbed it. As she stormed through rooms, she hid in corners, avoiding every footstep she could hear. Blurred doors and hallways passed her vision as she moved in the same pattern.

Run. Gather. Hide. Run. Gather. Hide.

All of her movements were steadily done, searching every room she could find. Her wrist began to throb in pain as she dragged the gravid trash bag.

"What the hell is in that bag, Beth?" A native officer shouted.

Her eyes grew. Her heart silenced. With no control, her head inched to the sound. 

"Hey! Answer me!"

"It's trash." Her voice was inaudible, her mouth moved, but she didn't speak.

He approached her, his head tilted, staring into the terrified blue eyes that switched between the trash bag and the officer.

"Well? Go on then!" He screamed, sending shivers into her.

Her finger crawled to her sleeve, with almost invisible movements, she grabbed on to the cold metal that itched her wrist.

The blade slid into his stomach. It was soft, as if she was sliding if through warm butter. It happened with slow time, and a sinister smirk curled her lips in the moment of silence, milliseconds before she heard his screams of agony. His large form fell to the ground, and she left the scene with little hesitance.

She threw her legs down the steps, her lungs desperate for air, reading every sign that blurred past her. Her eyes caught the printed "C" that stamped the large door at the bottom of the endless staircase.

She felt time begin to repeat itself.

_Her legs tread the ground with an incessant pitter patter, her eyes frantic in the search for movement in the pitch black dark. Her senses were heightened, her ears scouring for the slightest sound. Traveling deeper into the inner workings of the hospital, her face was illuminated by the blurred red lights hung in every corner. Her back against the wall, moving with quiet strides, she peaked her head at the corners for a prying look into the darkness._

As she inched towards the final corner, frightened shouts began to perk her ears. As recognizable as it was, the voice that accompanied his had little familiarity. 

"Beth sent me! I'm here to escape with you!" The voice was young and desperate, Andrew's signature fast talk still present.

"Lie again, I'll pull the trigger." This voice was cold, emotionless, a heartless command of some sort. She sprinted to the voices, the splotched crimson blade still in hand. Carol held the gun to his temple, Andrew's jaw clenched in terror.

"Wait! It's true!" Beth held her hand out, her heart pulsing in loud beats.

Carol's hand loosened it's grip. She pushed him to the ground, and he fell to his knees, panting.

"He brought enough guns for us." Carol spoke, emotionless, handing two handguns to Beth.

Beth stared at Carol in awe, she had never seen Carol like this. She seemed different, hardened even. Andrew wiped his forehead, still in a mix of shock and fear. Beth held an arm to him, lifting him to his feet. "I'm glad you changed your mind." Beth gave him a slight smirk.

"I am too." His mouth was still open, as he stared at the ground blankly.

The sound of native voices silenced all three of them.

"The bitch went down here! I saw 'er!" A stern male voice shouted, followed by the shuffle of feet.

 

Carol turned to the two, her eyes dark.

 

"Run."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I would just like to say, this series is going to be a HUGE deviation from what's happening in the show. Expect different characters, plot, and all that good stuff. Anyway, love you all! NEXT CHAPTER HOPEFULLY OUT BY THE 15TH!

**Author's Note:**

> Beth is trapped in a hospital run by the remaining shreds of the government, and Beth sure as hell wants to leave.


End file.
